Harry Potter and a ripple in time
by coronetpotentate
Summary: Harry and Hermione go back in time. Will they succeed in defeating Tom for a second time?


******* JK Rowling owns the Characters. I own nothing.*******

Harry groaned as he sat up. Where was he? He saw a woman walk into the room. She came over to where he was, and picked him up. Wait, did she just pick me up? That should be impossible!  
"Shhh, mama's here for you, baby. I'm right here." Lily shushed him. What was happening? Why was she saying that she was his mama? Oh, wait. There was a guy called Time, who said that he would send him and Hermione back in time. Oh, great! Time managed to send me back to the time when I was a baby. Just great!  
Lily carried Harry down the stairs. She couldn't believe that today was Harry's first birthday! Time had flown by really fast. She needed to take him into the living room for his first birthday.  
If he had to endure being a baby, then so did Hermione.  
Harry started to giggle at the idea of Hermione being a baby. I bet she looks so cute, thought Harry, smiling. Harry looked around the house. I don't think this is Godric's Hollow, thought Harry. I think this is more than one story. Because I remember when me and Hermione entered Godric's Hollow, it was just one story, so, where could I be?  
Lily covered Harry's eyes, so that he couldn't see. He could smell that he was in the kitchen, but he didn't know anything else.  
When Lily uncovered Harry's eyes, he saw a lot of people in the room, and they all yelled: "Suprise!" Harry let a giggle escape from his mouth. He couldn't help it. Harry could see the Dumbledore's, (Albus and Aberforth), the Black's, (Sirius and Mary, and Hermione)  
The Longbottoms, (Frank, Alice, Augusta, Neville),the Bones, (Amelia Bones, and Susan.) And Remus Lupin. Harry saw that Hermione was by Sirius. She waved her hands at them, and he waved right back at her. Maybe the adults would leave them alone later, so that they could talk.  
He and Hermione sat in their high chairs, right in front of the cake. Harry looked down at the cake, and read: Happy Birthday Harry Potter and Hermione Black. Harry smiled. He found it odd, that he and Hermione shared the same birthday. He had thought that she was a full year older than him, but he was wrong. He and Hermione looked up, and watched everyone singing the birthday song.  
"Come on, you two! Dig in!" said Sirius, excited.  
Harry noticed that there was a camera recording him. He inwardly groaned. He hated pictures. Soon, it was time for presents. Harry got a toy broom, and a lot of other presents. Hermione got much of the same things. Did they want him and Hermione compatible in every single way possible? Harry already knew that he loved Hermione, so, he couldn't be bothered too much by the betrothal contract.  
"Come on, Harry. It's time to go play with the others." Said Lily, softly.  
Lily picked him up, and put him in the play area. Soon, the rest of the kids were there with him. He saw Neville and Susan, and watched how they acted. They just stared at each other, while drooling. Harry rolled his eyes. There was no way that he was going to do that. He looked over at Hermione. She was watching them, and shook her head. She had red hair this time, and it was straight. And she had green eyes. Why had her eyes and hair changed this time? Had it always been that way?  
Harry waddled over to Hermione. They needed to start planning. They only had 3 months to stop the most evil wizard in the world for the first time. What could go wrong?  
"Hi Hermione, how are you?" He whispered.  
"I'm good. And you? I can't believe that we are babies again. This is so weird." Said Hermione.  
"We have 10 years to go until we get our Hogwarts letter. What are we going to do?" Asked Harry.  
"I don't know. We might have to move forward in time some." Said Hermione.  
"What repercussions would that have on us, and the future, though?" Asked Harry.  
"I don't know. We might have to do it on a small scale. I was thinking about testing it on an hour, just to see what it would do." Said Hermione.  
"Are you going back to Sirius's house tonight?" Asked Harry.  
"Probably. I hate having to behave at the mentality of a baby. Let's go see Susan and Neville." Said Hermione.  
Harry rose to get up, at the same time Hermione did, and when they did, they collided into each other. Hermione, ungraciously, fell on top of Harry. When she did, their lips met for the first time in this time period. Harry felt warm all over, and saw a golden light come out of it. Neville and Susan sat watching them, looked at each other, grinned, and kissed each other. The very same thing happened to them. The Potters, Blacks, Longbottoms, and Amelia Bones sat, watching them. They were in complete shock at what happened.  
"W-what happened?" Stuttered Lily in shock.  
"A-Amelia you work in Law Enforcement. What happened?" Asked James.  
"I-I don't know. I've never heard of this happening before." Said Amelia in shock.  
Harry and Hermione sat there, looking at each other. What had just happened? This had definitely not happened in the first timeline. Maybe Time should have explained it more to them. An owl flew through the window. It dropped off a letter to the Potters. Three mire owls flew in, and did the same with the Blacks, Longbottoms, and Bones?  
Lily grabbed the letter, opened it, and read:

_ Dear Mr. And Mrs. Potter, _

_ We would like to congratulate you on your son's bonded marriage. It shows in our book, that Mr. Harry James Potter is married to Mrs. Hermione Jean Potter neé Black at 6:00 this evening.  
Yours Sincerly,  
Milda Creeden  
Department of Records_  
"Well, James, this means we don't need our betrothal with the Blacks anymore since they are married." Said Lily.  
"We are now related even closer Sirius, Said James, smiling.  
Their banter continued, and they tried to hide their worry. After a while, Harry started to get tired. Curse this baby body, thought Harry.  
"It's time for a bath, then off to bed, Harry!" Said Lily.  
Harry looked over to James. "Hey, sprout, don't look over at me. I can't help you." James said.  
"Hermione, it's time for your bath too." Said Mary.  
Lily and Mary walked over to the play pen, and got out Harry and Hermione. They readily got out of the playpen. At least I'm not locked up anymore, thought Harry. Harry waved at Hermione as their mothers walked them to the bathroom. Hermione giggled. Lily and Mary quickly stripped the babies of their clothes, and put them in their bubble bath.  
"We'll come back and get you in a few minutes." said Lily. Before she left, she cast an ant-drowning ward.  
"You two better stay put." said Mary.  
Harry watched as the two women left. They were finally alone. "We're finally alone." Said Harry in relief.  
"I know. Don't Neville and Susan make such a cute couple?" Asked Hermione.  
"Yes, they sure do." Replied Harry.  
"I wish Neville and Susan would remember their past life." Said Hermione.  
A piece of parchment fell from the ceiling. Hermione grabbed it and read aloud:

_Your wish has been granted._  
"What does that mean?" asked Harry.  
"I dunno." replied Hermione, "Only time will tell."  
"Hermione, how are we going to stop Voldemort from killing my parents in 3 months' time?" Asked Harry.  
"I was thinking along the lines of a love spell. Voldemort is all hate, right? Since he can't love, it would destroy him. What do you think, Harry?" Asked Hermione.  
Before he could answer, Lily and Mary came back into the room. They finished washing them, and dressed them.  
"It's time for bed, Harry." Said Lily.  
"Hermione, you and Neville, and Susan get to have a sleepover party tonight." Said Mary, excited.  
"Harry, you are going to share your crib with three other kids. I expect you to play nice." Said Lily.  
Lily and Mary left the room, and turned the lights out. Harry nodded his head. I wish that Neville and Susan were here. The ones from my time, I mean. Thought Harry.  
"Me too, Harry." Thought Hermione.  
"What are you talking about Hermione?" Asked Harry.  
"You said that you wished that Susan and Neville were here from the past, Harry. I was only agreeing with you." Said Hermione.  
"Um, Hermione, I didn't say that out loud. I thought it." said Harry.  
"Harry that is impossible. You know that I can't read your mind. And if you say that I can do Legilimency, then that doesn't count, either." Said Hermione.  
"Then let's test it out." Said Harry.  
Hermione looked at him expectantly. You have the prettiest hair color I have ever seen, even if it's red. Thought Harry.  
"Y-Your lips weren't moving, but I heard you." Said Hermione, "and what do you mean, when you said that I had red hair?"  
Before he could answer, he heard the door open up. They both laid down, pretending to be asleep. He and Hermione laid as close to each other as possible under the covers with their eyes closed.  
Alice and Amelia walked into the room. Harry guessed that they were trying to be as quiet as possible as they walked in. I bet they have Susan and Neville. Thought Harry. I wonder if they are asleep yet. Harry felt the crib bed droop, and guessed that Neville and Susan were in it. Amelia and Alice left the room quietly. When Harry heard the door shut, he opened his eyes to make sure that the adults had left the room. He sat straight up, and nudged Hermione. She, too, sat straight up.  
Look at Neville and Susan over there, thought Harry.  
They make a good pair. Hermione thought back.  
Neville and Susan sat up, and looked around. "Aww, look, at the cute babies! I wonder if they are Harry and Hermione's kids?" asked Neville, talking to himself.  
"Neville, it's me, Harry, but I'm in a baby's body. What is the last thing you remember?" Asked Harry.

******* Please review and tell me how you liked my story.*******


End file.
